Rommie Mommie
by Rain7
Summary: By Jupiter, Harper and Dylan get drunk, and it causes a few problems..........


I gave my sister the use of my account, so she could post this fic. It is purely hers with a little help from me.   
  
Disclaimer: Tribune owns it but this story is Jupiters.   
Summary: Dylan and Harper are on a bar called Illiahs on a space station. They have just been served a drink which has a weird affect after only drinking one glass. It tastes good, but they have no idea of what it's doing to those little minds of theirs.  
  
  
"Wow! This is the best tasting sugary-junkey beverage I've ever consumed!"   
  
And with that, Harper kind-of fell off his chair and landed on his face.   
  
"Ow, daddy, my face hurts,"   
  
"Believe me," sighed Dylan, "if I was your father, I would be deeply ashamed right now. What was in that drink anyway Illiah. Was it supposed to get him drunk and...drunk?"   
  
Dylan turned around to face her, but Illiah was gone. "Okay, lets go home. Come along drunken Harper."   
  
(later on Andromeda....)  
  
"Where's Harper," Rommie asked, "I told him to be here after you came back from-where was it? Ah, yes that space station."   
  
Rommie was sounding way more disgusted than she normally was when she was in a bad mood.   
  
"I have a feeling that he won't be joining us tonight. He drank a bit too much just before he fell of his chair."   
Dylan said with a yawn.   
  
"A bit too much!" Trance entered the room, "Under statement of the millennium, if you ask me. I bumped into him and he made fun of my tail. And that's not how he normally apologises to me."   
  
" Aww." Dylan comforted her, then turned to Rommie " Its freezing in here. Come to think of it, the whole ship is freezing. Set a course for the nearest sun."   
  
"But Dylan t-"   
  
"I'm the boss so do what I say . Geez, it's so hard to find good help these days."   
  
"Okay, that can't be Dylan. Can I lock him up or something? Come on! I want fun." Pleaded Trance.   
  
"Don't jump to conclusions. He's just stressed, that's all." Rommie consoled her.   
  
"Yeah, things have been pretty rough lately. But there's no reason to criticise us." she added loudly, so Dylan would hear, but he was looking at one of the computers maps.   
  
Strangely enough it was of the nearest solar system, but they were ages away from there. Right now, they were going though what Harper liked to call a space neighbourhood because there was a cluster of space stations in one system.   
  
Suddenly, there was a jerk and Beka came running in.   
  
"What's happeni- Oh, its just Dylan trying to pilot the ship." She turned to leave, but stopped in her tracks.   
  
"Dylan, can you even pilot this ship? And if you can, where are you taking us, and what was with that shake thing? I mean, do you want to make us all spacesick or something?"   
  
"I already told Rommie, I'm taking this thing straight to the sun."   
  
"Oh my god!, WHY?"   
  
"Wait, is this some kind of joke?"   
  
"Nope"   
  
"Dylan you listen right now and you listen good. Why are you taking us to the sun? I know this is stating the obvious and everything, but THE SHIP WILL BURN UP! Now change the course! NOW!"  
  
"But I'm cold! And the sun is hot, so thats where I'm going."  
  
"Dylan, you're acting like a kid. Please turn the ship around, I'm getting hot already"  
  
Trance tried to reason, but Dylan seemed to just ignore her. Eventually, he sat up and said,  
  
"This is just how I want it. Mommie, I'm thirsty, get me a drink."  
  
"I'm guessing he's refering to me. My name is Rommie, and I'd prefer it if you called me that instead of Mommie because I certainly am not your mother."  
  
The heat was really getting unbearable and next to enter was Tyr.  
  
"May I ask why Harper is asleep on the floor in the corridor?"  
  
"Harper,Harper, Harper! What about me? I am the captain of this hunk of metal!"   
  
Dylans mood was getting worse by the minute. Then, Beka spoke up.  
  
"Where were you a little while ago, anyway, Dylan?"  
  
"On Tarn Vedra, DUH!" he replied.  
  
Beka grinded her teeth, under her breath muttered,  
  
"I'll kill him if he's not carful!"  
  
Then said,  
  
"I meant hours, not years."  
  
"At Illiahs space station bar. Why?"  
  
"Oh, no reason. I think I'm gonna take a little stroll, space staion wise."  
  
  
"So this is the famous bar."  
  
Beka bumped into a young woman carrying a tray.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Are you, by any chance Illiah?"  
  
"Yeah, whats it to you?"  
  
"I'm a friend of Dylan. And Harper."  
  
"Oh, yeah hi! Can I get you anything? A drink, a spritzer, a p-"  
  
"Actually, I think we need to talk. Is there somewhere we can go?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. Through here."  
  
When they were sitting down and Beka introuduced herself, the third degree started.  
  
"You sold my friends a drink, what was it, where did it come from and what the hell made one drunk and one think he was a child?   
  
It's reeking havoc on the Andromeda. I need answers, before all my friends get burned into a crisp. Not a very nice bunch of chips, thats for sure."  
  
"Okay I'll tell you. It's Sparky Cola with different things added.I didn't think it was alcoholic, but it seems to have different effects on different species. I just didn't have any humans drink it yet. I'm really sorry."  
  
"So basically, you sold my friends a drink that could have killed them? How irresponsebile can you be? Okay, How do I reverse the side-affects?"  
  
"Give them something that will knock them out and then when they wake up, put a water bottle or an ice pack on their head -depending on their temperature- because I can assure you they are gonna have one hell of a headache."  
  
Beka arrived back at where the Andromeda should have been, in the sun, but strangely it wasn't there.   
  
Where had Dylan taken the ship now, and would she get there in time to stop them doing something really stupid?  
  
Tune in next chapter to find out.   
  
Just a note to let you know, my sister has never actually watched Andromeda. You'd never guess, would you?  
She wants to become a fan though, so I'm working on that. 


End file.
